ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PBS Kids Revolution
PBS Kids Revolution is an American action comedy film being a YouTube Premium exclusive. Synopsis A nosey college student accidentally released all of the PBS Kids characters. As a result, he, his professor and a crazy person must stop them. Full Plot In the morning, Aaron woke up and got ready to school. He kissed his mom on the cheek and left, he walked to the bus stop. Suddenly, there was a group of students that makes fun of him because he still watches PBS Kids. Aaron made a dull face while watching them laugh and chuckle. Then, the bus came. He hopped in. But, everyone in the bus laugh and mocked him as a “PBS Kid Wannabe” including the bus driver. Then they saw that Aaron was wearing Elmo’s underwear. They end up extremely mocking him which it saddens him. He gave everyone a middle finger. Later, at school, it cuts to Professor Ross’ class, where he explaines that you can bring mythical characters to life. After class, Aaron jokingly around finding a book called the “Book of Summoning”. Still believing in it, he jokingly does a spell. Then, once he said it. The walls cracked with a green fog. And a couple of baby chuckles. He turns and then notices a huge portal as numerous characters fall down. He ends up being shocked. A certain figure appears right behind him. It was The Hacker who has all the PBS-Kids characters either corrupted or captured. Aaron was shocked in terror that Hacker corrupted them and attempts to grab a weapon. Then, the Professor came to the area clearly in shock. The Characters escaped, with Hacker briefly being stopped by a janitor who is confused, until he ends up ”hacking” her mind. Then The Hacker gave her commands to make everyone (humans) to unsee what happend, but fortunately, nobody saw it. The Professor then saw that they escaped and got mad with Aaron. During the argument, a crazy hobo that Aaron encountered earlier today appears as he laughs. Julian asked who is that crazy hobo. Aaron explained. Then, the bell rang. And everyone left. Cast * James Rallison as Aaron Moore, TBD * Doug Walker as Professor Julian Ross, TBD * Ian Hecox as Crazy Steve, TBD * Matthew Patrick as Jason Moore, A brother of Aaron who works as a military scientist, giving him some tech to help fight the Hacker’s forces. * Mark Fischbach as The Hacker, a deadly and dangerous virus who tries to conquer the real world. * TBD as Zoobomafu, a lemur who is a more friendly figure and befriends Aaron. * Malinda Kathleen Reese as Caitlin, a janitor who took the job mainly because it’s the only job she can get, and ends up being “hacked” by the Hacker. * TBD as Courtney, one of the experts on stopping viruses, hacks and more. * Others * Clifford is just vocal effects of a real dog. * Quotes * Julian: '''What did you do Jonathan?! You’ve unleashed PBS Kids characters! * '''Aaron: My name is Aaron. * Julian: '''Ah. Anyways, since you‘ve unleashed them, you gotta undo and destroy them. * '''Aaron: Okay. * Crazy Steve: '''(laughs crazy) HA! * '''Julian: Who’s that?! * Aaron: Some crazy person... Really crazy... * ---- *'Clifford:' (roars) *'''Aaron: '''No, you don’t! * Transcript Trivia *